


Love Must Be Magic

by VJR22_6



Series: starmoraweek2019 [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Past Abuse, starmoraweek2019, thanos has no rights, this is just a healing bit of fluff n abuse recovery stuff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 07:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VJR22_6/pseuds/VJR22_6
Summary: Gamora was damaged by years of lies, torture, and what Thanos called training. But the Mad Titan is dead now, and he cannot hurt her again. Surrounded by love, she heals a little each day.





	Love Must Be Magic

**Author's Note:**

> For the second Starmora Week prompt, “recovery/stay,” I chose recovery. It’s another super short one; I’m pretty happy with it though. I hope you enjoy! 💜
> 
> Bonus points if you catch the Ducktales reference!

“We will never forget your kindness.”

Gamora’s heart, broken by years under Thanos, gets a little better every time someone says something like this. All she’s done is transport water to a parched desert community, but to them, it means everything. It means they can bathe their children, cook food for their friends, sip a cool drink to keep themselves feeling well. And to take the many, many loads of water from a dam close to overflow, where the locals were days away from evacuation?

Gamora and the rest of the Guardians are hailed as heroes for doing next to nothing at all.

She thinks about these things for weeks. They save a moon’s people from mites, and their leader calls Gamora “the bravest woman on two worlds.” Every time she looks at her teammates, her world, she remembers the gratitude in that blue man’s eyes.

When she and Nebula team up to save two kidnapped little girls, she’s told she’s “half of the most wonderful partnership in the galaxy.” She looks to her sister, distracted as their charges tell her more of the same. Deep, deep in her heart, Gamora knows she’s the luckiest woman alive, to have such a sister.

But no one, none of her family or friends, not anyone in a universe of allies, makes her heart feel like Peter can.

Thanos damaged her well and truly, cutting deeply and fiercely with every lie that he told. She has a million and one wounds, every one caused by the Titan. But Peter Quill, Star Lord-of-her-heart, heals her a little each day with “good morning, I love you.”

“You’re beautiful,” he says, and it patches a hole.

“I’m so happy we’re together” is a bandage for her heart.

“Mora, my love,” he calls her, and she forgets why she’s aching.

“Being with you is all I ever want.” He’s half asleep, snuggled up with her, and he still manages to make her a better person.

She thinks about the million ways Thanos abused her, but Peter kisses her forehead and she forgets them all. She decides something then, warm and safe in his arms. If her singing, bad-dancing, stupid Star Lord can make her feel as though she’s perfect, then love must be magic.

His love is everything to her, both the little gestures and the big. He brings her flowers because she thinks they smell nice. He teaches her to dance, and so teaches her freedom. He takes the first bite of everything she eats, just because she’s afraid of being poisoned. He buys her a new blanket, heavy and warm, because he knows she gets cold in the copilot seat sometimes.

He uses his thumb to trace little hearts onto her hand when he holds it. Kisses her gently as she falls asleep beside him. Hums along to the music as they dance, slow and close.

She wakes up to fresh breakfasts, goes to sleep in his arms. They battle together, and lead the team side by side. It’s easy, she’s happy, and she forgets that she’s hurt, one day at a time.


End file.
